2014–15 UEFA Europa League qualifying phase and play-off round
The qualifying phase and play-off round of the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League will be played from 1 July to 28 August 2014, to decide 31 of the 48 places in the group stage. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws were held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Matches may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format In the qualifying phase and play-off round, each tie is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played, divided into two fifteen-minute halves. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the draws for each round, teams are seeded based on their UEFA club coefficients at the beginning of the season, with the teams divided into seeded and unseeded pots. A seeded team is drawn against an unseeded team, with the order of legs in each tie decided randomly. Due to the limited time between matches, the draws for the second and third qualifying rounds take place before the results of the previous round are known. For these draws (or in any cases where the result of a tie in the previous round is not known at the time of the draw), the seeding is carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie advances to this round, which means if the team with the lower coefficient is to advance, it simply takes the seeding of its defeated opponent. Prior to the draws, UEFA may form "groups" in accordance with the principles set by the Club Competitions Committee, but they are purely for convenience of the draw and for ensuring that teams from the same association are not drawn against each other, and do not resemble any real groupings in the sense of the competition. Teams A total of 170 teams are involved in the qualifying phase and play-off round (including 15 losers of the Champions League third qualifying round which enter the play-off round). The 31 winners of the play-off round advance to the group stage to join the 7 automatic qualifiers and 10 losers of the Champions League play-off round. Below are the participating teams (with their 2014 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their starting rounds. | | | |} ;Notes First qualifying round Seeding A total of 78 teams played in the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 23 June 2014. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for all groups with ten teams and another run for all groups with twelve teams.) Matches The first legs were played on 1 and 3 July, and the second legs were played on 8, 10 and 11 July 2014. |Sant Julià|AND|4–0|0–0}} |'Koper'|SVN|0–5|0–4}} |Lovćen Cetinje|MNE|0–0|1–0}} }} }} |'Haugesund'|NOR|1–1|1–2}} |} ;Notes First leg |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=Ohawuchi |goals2=Nalepa |stadium=Ta' Qali National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=525 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1= |goals2=Towell |stadium=Stade de la Frontière, Esch-sur-Alzette |attendance=759 |referee=Lorenc Jemini (Albania) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Zimbru Chișinău |goals1=Vručina Mitrov |goals2=Grosu |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=2,720 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Shakhter Karagandy |goals1=Déblé |goals2=Topcagić Malyi |stadium=Gyumri City Stadium, Gyumri |attendance=2,500 |referee=Yuriy Mozharovskyy (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Kukësi |goals1=Darabayev |goals2= |stadium=Almaty Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance=14,000 |referee=Rahim Hasanov (Azerbaijan) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1=Papikyan |goals2=Nusserbayev Dzholchiev Foxi Kurdov |stadium=Football Academy Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=1,380 |referee=Tomasz Musiał (Poland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Litex Lovech |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=CSR Orhei, Orhei |attendance=1,900 |referee=Mitja Žganec (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Široki Brijeg |goals1= |goals2=Wagner |stadium=Qəbələ şəhər stadionu, Gabala |attendance=4,200 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} ---- |score=0–7 |report=Report |team2= Tromsø |goals1= |goals2=Andersen J. Johansen Moldskred Drage Norbye L. Johnsen |stadium=Tamme staadion, Tartu |attendance=1,169 |referee=Michael Lerjéus (Sweden) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Sligo Rovers |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Gargždų stadionas, Gargždai |attendance=2,500 |referee=Suren Baliyan (Armenia) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Koper |goals1= |goals2=Palčič Halilović Čovilo Guberac |stadium=Stadion kraj Bistrice, Nikšić |attendance=250 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= ÍF |goals1=Abdulahi |goals2= |stadium=Kymenlaakson Sähkö Stadion, Kouvola |attendance=1,306 |referee=Sergiu Derenov (Moldova) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Honka |goals1=Ratnikov Kabayev |goals2=Kabashi |stadium=Rakvere linnastaadion, Rakvere |attendance=425 |referee=Petur Reinert (Faroe Islands) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Chikhura Sachkhere |goals1= |goals2=Kutchukhidze |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=380 |referee=Ádám Németh (Hungary) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Metalurg Skopje |goals1= |goals2=Krstev Stojanovski Simonovski |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=252 |referee=Tihomir Pejin (Croatia) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Brommapojkarna |goals1=Strandvall Parikka |goals2=Kouakou |stadium=Tehtaan kenttä, Valkeakoski |attendance=1,025 |referee=Tore Hansen (Norway) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Libertas |goals1=Ognyanov Tsvetkov Pedro |goals2= |stadium=Lazur Stadium, Burgas |attendance=2,400 |referee=Edin Jakupović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Flamurtari Vlorë |goals1=Isiani |goals2=Veliu Kuqi Lika |stadium=Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi |attendance=3,253 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Inter Baku |goals1=Novicov Karaneychev |goals2=Tskhadadze E. Mammadov Novicov |stadium=Malaya Sportivnaya Arena, Tiraspol |attendance=2,223 |referee=Ante Vučemilović-Šimunović Jr. (Croatia) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= College Europa |goals1=Sutter Schürpf |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=1,135 |referee=Johnny Casanova (San Marino) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Jelgava |goals1=Pedersen Søderlund Jensen |goals2= |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=2,700 |referee=Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Fola Esch |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg |attendance=5,919 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlantas |goals1=Er Rafik |goals2= |stadium=Stade Municipal de la Ville de Differdange, Differdange |attendance=821 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Haugesund |goals1=Johnson |goals2=Bamberg |stadium=Nantporth, Bangor |attendance=595 |referee=Antti Munukka (Finland) }} ---- |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1=Cohen Failla |goals2=Sabo Vlasko Mikinič |stadium=Ta' Qali National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=616 |referee=Mark Whitby (Wales) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Sant Julià |goals1=Mirosavljević Bojić S. Srnić Stojiljković |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Čukarički, Belgrade |attendance=2,120 |referee=Paul McLaughlin (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Mika |goals1=Glumac Vojnović |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Park Mladeži, Split |attendance=1,500 |referee=Bart Vertenten (Belgium) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Laçi |goals1=Klinar |goals2=Adeniyi |stadium=Arena Petrol, Celje |attendance=1,150 |referee=George Vadachkoria (Georgia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Linfield |goals1=Lawal |goals2=Mulgrew Carvill |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=786 |referee=Nikola Popov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Daugava Daugavpils |goals1=F. Justinussen A. Olsen |goals2=Kokins |stadium=Svangaskarð, Toftir |attendance=342 |referee=João Capela (Portugal) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Birkirkara |goals1=Barczi Bacsa |goals2=Matheus Bissi |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=6,112 |referee=Ignasi Villamayor Rozados (Andorra) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Budućnost Podgorica |goals1=Perrotta |goals2=Raspopović Raičković |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=378 |referee=Thorvaldur Árnason (Iceland) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Aberystwyth Town |goals1=P. McEleney Patterson Timlin B. McNamee |goals2= |stadium=Brandywell Stadium, Derry |attendance=1,980 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Daugava Rīga |goals1=Logan McGinn Rooney Hayes |goals2= |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=15,184 |referee=Nicolas Rainville (France) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Ekranas |goals1=Cockcroft Owens Coates |goals2=Šušnjar |stadium=Seaview, Belfast |attendance=998 |referee=Javier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lovćen Cetinje |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Asim Hase Ferhatović, Sarajevo |attendance=6,250 |referee=Marco Borg (Malta) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Nõmme Kalju |goals1= |goals2=Fábio Prates |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance=607 |referee=Jari Järvinen (Finland) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Bangor City |goals1=Finsen Gunnarsson Björgvinsson |goals2= |stadium=Stjörnuvöllur, Garðabær |attendance=908 |referee=Aleksandrs Anufrijevs (Latvia) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Glenavon |goals1=I. Óskarsson Guðnason |goals2= |stadium=Kaplakriki, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=643 |referee=Zbynek Proske (Czech Republic) }} Second leg |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= B36 Tórshavn |goals1=Carvill |goals2=Lawal |stadium=Mourneview Park, Lurgan |attendance=1,150 |referee=Thoroddur Hjaltalin (Iceland) }} Linfield won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Shirak |goals1=Kpodo Konysbayev Pokrivač Finonchenko |goals2= |stadium=Shakhtyor Stadium, Karaganda |attendance=11,200 |referee=Eitan Shemeulevitch (Israel) }} Shakhter Karagandy won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Pyunik |goals1=Dzholchiev Shomko |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=7,200 |referee=Sergei Tsinkevich (Belarus) }} Astana won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= RNK Split |goals1=S. Karapetyan |goals2=Bilić |stadium=Mika Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=1,600 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} RNK Split won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Rudar Velenje |goals1=Adeniyi |goals2=Eterović |penalties1=Zefi Vucaj Sheta Teqja Adeniyi |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Eterović Knezović Rošer Kocić Klinar |stadium=Stadiumi Laçi, Laç |attendance=1,200 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Laçi won 3–2 on penalties. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Víkingur |goals1=Žatkins |goals2=A. Olsen |stadium=Slokas stadions, Jūrmala |attendance=200 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} Víkingur won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Folgore |goals1=Tomković Raičević Vujačić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion kraj Bistrice, Nikšić |attendance=2,077 |referee=Tornike Gvantseladze (Georgia) }} Budućnost Podgorica won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Željezničar |goals1= |goals2=D. Sadiković |stadium=Stadion Pod Malim Brdom, Petrovac |attendance=1,200 |referee=Christian Dingert (Germany) }} Željezničar won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Crusaders |goals1=Kochanauskas |goals2=Heatley |stadium=Aukštaitijos stadionas, Panevėžys |attendance=1,400 |referee=Yaroslav Kozyk (Ukraine) }} Crusaders won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Sillamäe Kalev |goals1=Äijälä Mombilo Porokara |goals2=Sidorenkov Kabayev |stadium=ISS Stadion, Vantaa |attendance=1,102 |referee=Raymond Crangle (Northern Ireland) }} 4–4 on aggregate. Sillamäe Kalev won on away goals. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Tiraspol |goals1=Dashdemirov Tskhadadze Huseynpur |goals2=Bulat |stadium=Şəfa stadionu, Baku |attendance=3,120 |referee=Marios Panayi (Cyprus) }} Inter Baku won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Čukarički |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=150 |referee=Zaven Hovhannisyan (Armenia) }} Čukarički won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Turnovo |goals1=Gabedava Rekhviashvili |goals2=Pandovski |stadium=Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi |attendance=1,500 |referee=Manuel Schuettengruber (Austria) }} Chikhura Sachkhere won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Differdange 03 |goals1=Gnedojus Papšys Maksimov |goals2=Caillet |stadium=Klaipėdos centrinis stadionas, Klaipėda |attendance=2,000 |referee=Ken Henry Johnsen (Norway) }} Atlantas won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Fram Reykjavík |goals1=Felipe Nunes Wakui |goals2=Ómarsson T. Bjarnason |stadium=Kadrioru staadion, Tallinn |attendance=842 |referee=Anders Poulsen (Denmark) }} Nõmme Kalju won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1= |goals2=Jensen Diskerud |stadium=Zemgales Olimpiskais centrs, Jelgava |attendance=1,500 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} Rosenborg won 6–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Airbus UK Broughton |goals1=Agdestein Sema |goals2=Pearson |stadium=Haugesund Stadion, Haugesund |attendance=3,079 |referee=Fran Jović (Croatia) }} Haugesund won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1= |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Daugavas stadions, Riga |attendance=600 |referee=Mikhail Vilkov (Russia) }} Aberdeen won 8–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Sioni Bolnisi |goals1=Shehaj |goals2=Ugulava Kuqi |stadium=Stadiumi Flamurtari, Vlorë |attendance=2,500 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} 4–4 on aggregate. Flamurtari Vlorë won on away goals. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Shkëndija |goals1=Amani Pașcenco |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=4,500 |referee=Anatoliy Vishnichenko (Kazahstan) }} Zimbru Chișinău won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= VPS |goals1=Larsson Petrović |goals2= |stadium=Tele2 Arena, Stockholm |attendance=777 |referee=Sergei Lapochkin (Russia) }} Brommapojkarna won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Santos Tartu |goals1=Espejord Drage Andersen Wangberg |goals2=Alve |stadium=Alfheim Stadion, Tromsø |attendance=760 |referee=Richard Trutz (Slovakia) }} Tromsø won 13–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= IFK Göteborg |goals1= |goals2=Vibe Mahlangu |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg |attendance=1,516 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} IFK Göteborg won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Hibernians |goals1=Mikovič Sabo Vlasko Mikinič |goals2= |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=2,220 |referee=Nerijus Dunauskas (Lithuania) }} Spartak Trnava won 9–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Diósgyőr |goals1=Camenzuli |goals2=Elek Husić Barczi Marjanović |stadium=Ta' Qali National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=1,200 |referee=Pavle Radovanović (Montenegro) }} Diósgyőr won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Kairat |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadiumi Qemal Stafa, Tirana |attendance=2,000 |referee=Neil Doyle (Republic of Ireland) }} Kairat won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Derry City |goals1= |goals2=Duffy B. McNamee Patterson |stadium=Park Avenue, Aberystwyth |attendance=1,046 |referee=Jérôme Efong Nzolo (Belgium) }} Derry City won 9–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Stjarnan |goals1= |goals2=Rauschenberg Björgvinsson A. Jóhannsson |stadium=Nantporth, Bangor |attendance=805 |referee=Dag Vidar Hafsås (Norway) }} Stjarnan won 8–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Vaduz |goals1= |goals2=Hasler |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=824 |referee=Laurent Kopriwa (Luxembourg) }} Vaduz won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= MYPA |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=228 |referee=Boško Jovanetić (Serbia) }} MYPA won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Banga Gargždai |goals1=Keane Greene North Cawley |goals2= |stadium=The Showgrounds, Sligo |attendance=2,169 |referee=Bardhyl Pashaj (Albania) }} Sligo Rovers won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Čelik Nikšić |goals1=Štromajer Galešić Pučko |goals2= |stadium=Bonifika, Koper |attendance=700 |referee=Anatolii Zhabchenko (Ukraine) }} Koper won 9–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Gabala |goals1=Zakarić M. Marić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Pecara, Široki Brijeg |attendance=1,500 |referee=Vladimir Vnuk (Slovakia) }} Široki Brijeg won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1= |goals2=Benga Filipov |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=412 |referee=Alexandru Tean (Macedonia) }} Botev Plovdiv won 6–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Sliema Wanderers |goals1=Ugrai Busai |goals2=Scozzese |stadium=Ferenc Puskás Stadion, Budapest |attendance=4,724 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} Ferencváros won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= UE Santa Coloma |goals1=Gjorgievski Simonovski |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=480 |referee=Ville Nevalainen (Finland) }} Metalurg Skopje won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Jeunesse Esch |goals1=Gartland Byrne Mountney |goals2=Zydko |stadium=Oriel Park, Dundalk |attendance=2,534 |referee=Tsvetan Krastev (Bulgaria) }} Dundalk won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1=Braniff Bradley |goals2=I. Óskarsson Emilsson |stadium=Mourneview Park, Lurgan |attendance=1,634 |referee=Sascha Amhof (Switzerland) }} FH won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:45 |team1=Litex Lovech |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Veris Chișinău |goals1=Mendy Jordán |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=1,120 |referee=Petr Ardeleanu (Czech Republic) }} Litex Lovech won 3–0 on aggregate. ;Notes Second qualifying round Seeding A total of 80 teams played in the second qualifying round: 41 teams which entered in this round, and the 39 winners of the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 23 June 2014. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for all groups.) ;Notes Matches The first legs were played on 17 July, and the second legs were played on 22 and 24 July 2014. |Željezničar|BIH|0–0|2–2}} |Hapoel Be'er Sheva|ISR|2–1|0–0}} |'Slovan Liberec'|CZE|0–1|0–3}} }} |'Spartak Trnava'|SVK|0–0|0–3}} |Crusaders|NIR|4–0|1–1}} }} }} |Hapoel Tel Aviv|ISR|3–0|0–1}} |'Asteras Tripoli'|GRE|1–1|2–4}} |'Hajduk Split'|CRO|0–2|2–1}} }} |} ;Notes First leg |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Cañas Nusserbayev Beysebekov |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=10,800 |referee=Sergei Ivanov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Esbjerg |goals1=Knežević |goals2=Fellah |stadium=Almaty Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance=19,000 |referee=Oleksandr Derdo (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1= |goals2=Jarolím |stadium=Štadión Lokomotívy, Košice |attendance=7,055 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Koper |goals1=Abdullayev |goals2=Galešić Palčič |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=9,500 |referee=Dzianis Shcharbakou (Belarus) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1= |goals2=Sheta Ljubenović Boli |stadium=Stadiumi Laçi, Laç |attendance=1,200 |referee=Peter Královič (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= MYPA |goals1=Udoji Stasevich Nikolić |goals2= |stadium=Traktar Stadium, Minsk |attendance=2,600 |referee=Ivaylo Stoyanov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1= |goals2=Roberto Lobjanidze |stadium=Stadion kraj Bistrice, Nikšić |attendance=1,000 |referee=Bart Vertenten (Belgium) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Vojvodina |goals1=Simon Jairo da Silva |goals2= |stadium=Mestský štadión, Dubnica nad Váhom |attendance=3,725 |referee=Michael Lerjéus (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lech Poznań |goals1=Wakui |goals2= |stadium=Kadrioru staadion, Tallinn |attendance=2,280 |referee=Domagoj Vučkov (Croatia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=David Abashidze Stadium, Zestaponi |attendance=2,537 |referee=Alexandr Aliyev (Kazakhstan) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhter Karagandy |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Klaipėdos centrinis stadionas, Klaipėda |attendance=3,000 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Vaduz |goals1=Zieńczuk Stawarczyk |goals2=Muntwiler Surma |stadium=Stadion Piasta, Gliwice |attendance=1,000 |referee=Radek Příhoda (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1=Lahdenmäki |goals2=Sankaré |stadium=Raatin stadion, Oulu |attendance=3,424 |referee=Milenko Vukadinović (Serbia) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Baku |goals1= |goals2=Georgievski |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance=2,393 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Flamurtari Vlorë |goals1=Nepomuceno Tamuz |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Ilie Oană, Ploiești |attendance=8,714 |referee=Ken Henry Johnsen (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= St. Pölten |goals1=Tsvetkov Chunchukov |goals2=Segovia |stadium=Lazur Stadium, Burgas |attendance=2,200 |referee=Marco Guida (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1=Savitski |goals2=Emilsson |stadium=Neman Stadium, Grodno |attendance=4,800 |referee=Bardhyl Pashaj (Albania) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Crusaders |goals1=Rexhepi Albornoz Larsson Bärkroth |goals2= |stadium=Tele2 Arena, Stockholm |attendance=524 |referee=Christos Nicolaides (Cyprus) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Široki Brijeg |goals1=Skalák Ďuriš |goals2=Zakarić |stadium=Městský stadion, Mladá Boleslav |attendance=4,127 |referee=Saïd Ennjimi (France) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Sligo Rovers |goals1=Rogers |goals2=Keane North |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=2,902 |referee=Michael Tykgaard (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Jagodina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Dr. Constantin Rădulescu, Cluj-Napoca |attendance=5,600 |referee=Aleksei Nikolaev (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= St. Johnstone |goals1=Schneuwly |goals2=MacLean |stadium=Swissporarena, Lucerne |attendance=8,902 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Zimbru Chișinău |goals1=Karachanakov |goals2=Alexeev |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=5,000 |referee=Barış Şimşek (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Diósgyőr |goals1= |goals2=Németh Grumić |stadium=Lovech Stadium, Lovech |attendance=1,300 |referee=Marios Panayi (Cyprus) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= IFK Göteborg |goals1= |goals2=Vibe J. Johansson Mahlangu |stadium=ETO Park, Győr |attendance=2,948 |referee=Anatoliy Abdula (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Tromsø |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Svangaskarð, Toftir |attendance=447 |referee=Radu Petrescu (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Zawisza Bydgoszcz |goals1=Colpaert Plet |goals2=Drygas |stadium=Regenboogstadion, Waregem |attendance=5,843 |referee=Alejandro José Hernández (Spain) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Gorica |goals1=Toivio Forren Hoseth |goals2=Majcen |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=5,837 |referee=Padraigh Sutton (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Željezničar |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=3,010 |referee=Eli Hacmon (Israel) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=Dujmović Bilić |goals2=Buzaglo |stadium=Stadion Park Mladeži, Split |attendance=2,000 |referee=Ilias Spathas (Greece) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Chikhura Sachkhere |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bursa Atatürk Stadyumu, Bursa |attendance=17,300 |referee=Roi Reinshreiber (Israel) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Ferencváros |goals1=Krstanović |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Kantrida, Rijeka |attendance=9,000 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2=Ari Gazinskiy Wánderson Bystrov |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=2,130 |referee=Bojan Pandžić (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Stjarnan |goals1=Law |goals2=Finsen |stadium=Fir Park, Motherwell |attendance=4,877 |referee=Michael Johansen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Groningen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=16,523 |referee=Hugo Miguel (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= AIK |goals1=Waterworth |goals2= |stadium=Mourneview Park, Lurgan |attendance=1,741 |referee=Rene Eisner (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtyor Salihorsk |goals1= |goals2=Yanush |stadium=Brandywell Stadium, Derry |attendance=1,837 |referee=Danilo Grujić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1= |goals2=Caktaš Vlašić |stadium=Oriel Park, Dundalk |attendance=3,014 |referee=Markus Hameter (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Haugesund |goals1= |goals2=Bamberg |stadium=Stadion Asim Hase Ferhatović, Sarajevo |attendance=13,000 |referee=Anatolii Zhabchenko (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Grödig |goals1= |goals2=Nutz Schütz |stadium=Stadion Čukarički, Belgrade |attendance=1,500 |referee=Sergejus Slyva (Lithuania) }} Second leg |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Metalurg Skopje |goals1=Dodevski Bajić |goals2=Radeski Krstev |stadium=Stadion Asim Hase Ferhatović, Sarajevo |attendance=10,262 |referee=Mervyn Smyth (Northern Ireland) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Metalurg Skopje won on away goals. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlantas |goals1=Topcagić Konysbayev Murtazayev |goals2= |stadium=Shakhter Stadium, Karaganda |attendance=12,200 |referee=Dumitru Muntean (Moldova) }} Shakhter Karagandy won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= RNK Split |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSZ Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=170 |referee=João Capela (Portugal) }} RNK Split won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kymenlaakson Sähkö Stadion, Kouvola |attendance=1,060 |referee=Bryn Markham-Jones (Wales) }} Dinamo Minsk won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Budućnost Podgorica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=11,661 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} Omonia won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Sarajevo |goals1=Sema |goals2=Stojčev Okić |stadium=Haugesund Stadion, Haugesund |attendance=3,879 |referee=Mihály Fábián (Hungary) }} Sarajevo won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Sillamäe Kalev |goals1=Joãozinho Laborde Wánderson Burmistrov |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=12,200 |referee=Sándor Andó-Szabó (Hungary) }} Krasnodar won 9–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1= |goals2=Holmén |stadium=Şəfa stadionu, Baku |attendance=3,420 |referee=Stanislav Todorov (Bulgaria) |penalties1=Álvaro Amisulashvili D. Meza Špičić Bocognano Dashdemirov |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Prodell Rohdén Nilsson Mobaeck Beckmann Holmén }} 1–1 on aggregate. Elfsborg won 4–3 on penalties. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Győr |goals1= |goals2=Andrić |stadium=Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg |attendance=6,112 |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} Göteborg won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Nõmme Kalju |goals1=Kędziora Hämäläinen Kownacki |goals2= |stadium=INEA Stadion, Poznań |attendance=20,263 |referee=Sebastian Colţescu (Romania) }} Lech Poznań won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Košice |goals1=Ďubek Delarge Šural |goals2= |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=7,100 |referee=Svein-Erik Edvartsen (Norway) }} Slovan Liberec won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Víkingur |goals1=Wangberg |goals2=B. Hansen Hansson |stadium=Alfheim Stadion, Tromsø |attendance=1,281 |referee=Gunnar Jarl Jónsson (Iceland) }} Víkingur won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Petrolul Ploiești |goals1=Lena |goals2=Teixeira De Lucas Priso |stadium=Stadiumi Flamurtari, Vlorë |attendance=3,650 |referee=Ján Valášek (Slovakia) }} Petrolul Ploiești won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Čukarički |goals1=Karner |goals2=Bojić Stojiljković |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=2,129 |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} Grödig won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Bursaspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi |attendance=13,000 |referee=Tomasz Musiał (Poland) |penalties1=Odikadze Gabedava Koripadze Mumladze |penaltyscore=4–1 |penalties2= Çinaz Civelli Tufan }} 0–0 on aggregate. Chikhura Sachkhere won 4–1 on penalties. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Linfield |goals1=Igboananike Goitom |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=9,570 |referee=Fredy Fautrel (France) }} AIK won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Sofia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=8,505 |referee=Marco Fritz (Germany) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Zimbru Chișinău won on away goals. ---- |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Derry City |goals1=Balanovich Guruli Asipenka Yanush Halyuza |goals2=Duffy |stadium=Stroitel Stadium, Salihorsk |attendance=3,600 |referee=Elmir Pilav (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} Shakhtyor Salihorsk won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ruch Chorzów |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=2,036 |referee=Anar Salmanov (Azerbaijan) }} Ruch Chorzów won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1=Sasha |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=200 |referee=Rob Rogers (Republic of Ireland) }} Astana won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Kairat |goals1=Ankersen |goals2= |stadium=Blue Water Arena, Esbjerg |attendance=5,522 |referee=Dennis Antamo (Finland) }} Esbjerg won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Zestafoni |goals1=Janečka Sabo |goals2= |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=2,940 |referee=Mete Kalkavan (Turkey) }} Spartak Trnava won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1=Kieftenbeld |goals2=Rooney McGinn |stadium=Euroborg, Groningen |attendance=20,332 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} Aberdeen won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Laçi |goals1=Ignjatijević Budkivskyi |goals2=Nimani |stadium=Obolon Arena, Kiev |attendance=4,200 |referee=Stavros Tritsonis (Greece) }} Zorya Luhansk won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=North |goals2=Helland Jensen |stadium=The Showgrounds, Sligo |attendance=3,792 |referee=Erik Lambrechts (Belgium) }} Rosenborg won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Zulte Waregem |goals1=Petasz |goals2=Plet Aneke Skúlason |stadium=Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz |attendance=8,000 |referee=Lee Probert (England) }} Zulte Waregem won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Trenčín |goals1=Ivanić Alivodić Stojanović |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Karađorđe, Novi Sad |attendance=5,414 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} Trenčín won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= RoPS |goals1=Kourbelis De Blasis Bakasetas |goals2=Mäkitalo Lahdenmäki |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance=2,867 |referee=Vitali Meshkov (Russia) }} Asteras Tripoli won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Dundalk |goals1=Kouassi |goals2=Hoban Byrne |stadium=Stadion Poljud, Split |attendance=15,000 |referee=Ionuț Avram (Romania) }} Hajduk Split won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Jogan |goals2=Agnaldo |stadium=Sports Park, Nova Gorica |attendance=607 |referee=Carlos Xistra (Portugal) }} Molde won 5–2 on aggregate ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= CFR Cluj |goals1= |goals2=Guima |stadium=Stadion Jagodina, Jagodina |attendance=6,500 |referee=Bastian Dankert (Germany) }} CFR Cluj won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Neftchi Baku |goals1= |goals2=Seyidov Cardoso |stadium=Bonifika, Koper |attendance=1,800 |referee=Benoît Millot (France) }} Neftchi Baku won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Rijeka |goals1=Ugrai |goals2=Krstanović Samardžić |stadium=Ferenc Puskás Stadion, Budapest |attendance=5,127 |referee=Paolo Valeri (Italy) }} Rijeka won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Mladá Boleslav |goals1= |goals2=Skalák Ďuriš Rosa |stadium=Stadion Pecara, Široki Brijeg |attendance=3,500 |referee=Alan Mario Sant (Malta) }} Mladá Boleslav won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Litex Lovech |goals1=Gosztonyi |goals2=Asprilla Jordán |stadium=Városi Stadion, Nyíregyháza |attendance=4,260 |referee=Nikolaj Hänni (Switzerland) }} Diósgyőr won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Brommapojkarna |goals1=Coates |goals2=Rexhepi |stadium=Seaview, Belfast |attendance=798 |referee=Alain Bieri (Switzerland) }} Brommapojkarna won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Luzern |goals1=May |goals2=Schneuwly |stadium=McDiarmid Park, Perth |attendance=8,486 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) |penalties1=MacLean Caddis Mackay May Scobbie |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Freuler Schneuwly Thiesson Wiss Winter }} 2–2 on aggregate. St. Johnstone F.C. won 5–4 on penalties. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Botev Plovdiv |goals1=Segovia |goals2= |stadium=NV Arena, Sankt Pölten |attendance=4,250 |referee=Jovan Kaludjerović (Montenegro) }} St. Pölten won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Neman Grodno |goals1=Guðnason Björnsson |goals2= |stadium=Kaplakriki, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=1,439 |referee=Nerijus Dunauskas (Lithuania) }} FH won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Motherwell |goals1=Finsen Toft A. Jóhannsson |goals2=Hammell Ainsworth |stadium=Stjörnuvöllur, Garðabær |attendance=1,022 |referee=Athanasios Giachos (Greece) }} Stjarnan won 5–4 on aggregate. ;Notes Third qualifying round Seeding A total of 58 teams played in the third qualifying round: 18 teams which entered in this round, and the 40 winners of the second qualifying round. The draw was held on 18 July 2014. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for all groups with twelve teams and another run for all groups with ten teams.) ;Notes Matches The first legs were played on 31 July, and the second legs were played on 7 August 2014. |Chornomorets Odesa|UKR|2–0|0–0}} |'Torino'|ITA|0–3|0–4}} }} |} ;Notes First leg |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1=Topcagić Finonchenko Ðidić Zhangylyshbai |goals2=Gotal Caktaš |stadium=Shakhter Stadium, Karaganda |attendance=13,300 |referee=Aliyar Ağayev (Azerbaijan) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= AIK |goals1=Nusserbayev |goals2=Bahoui |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=16,200 |referee=Ante Vučemilović-Šimunović Jr. (Croatia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Chikhura Sachkhere |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bakcell Arena, Baku |attendance=10,800 |referee=Cristian Balaj (Romania) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Metalurg Skopje |goals1=Cristóvão Poté |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=13,050 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Fatai |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=4,067 |referee=Ilias Spathas (Greece) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Esbjerg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Piasta, Gliwice |attendance=4,000 |referee=Vlado Glođović (Serbia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ironi Kiryat Shmona |goals1=Kurányi |goals2=Kola |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance=7,583 |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= FH |goals1=Holmén Frick Rohdén Hedlund |goals2=Lennon |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance=3,889 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Rosenborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Dr. Necmettin Şeyhoğlu Stadı, Karabük |attendance=4,557 |referee=Libor Kovařík (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Rosa |goals2=Yattara Gonalons Umtiti |stadium=Městský stadion, Mladá Boleslav |attendance=4,800 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Hull City |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Štadión pod Dubňom, Žilina |attendance=8,254 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Torino |goals1= |goals2=Larrondo Barreto |stadium=Tele2 Arena, Stockholm |attendance=2,043 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= St. Pölten |goals1=De Jong |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=22,000 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= CFR Cluj |goals1=Adamović |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=5,281 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rio Ave |goals1= |goals2=Koka |stadium=Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg |attendance=7,137 |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Kamenyuka |goals2=Svendsen |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance=3,250 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Ermis Aradippou |goals1=Nuzzolo |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=7,346 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Chornomorets Odesa |goals1=Rog Belle |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Park Mladeži, Split |attendance=2,000 |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} ---- |score=2–5 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtyor Salihorsk |goals1=Plet Conté |goals2=Halyuza Matsveychyk Starhorodskyi Yanush Guruli |stadium=Regenboogstadion, Waregem |attendance=4,474 |referee=Fırat Aydınus (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Mutu |goals2=Kolář |stadium=Stadionul Ilie Oană, Ploiești |attendance=11,244 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Rijeka |goals1=Hansson |goals2=Lešković Kvržić Jahović Kramarić |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Toftir |attendance=1,203 |referee=Dimitar Meckarovski (Macedonia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1=Okazaki |goals2= |stadium=Coface Arena, Mainz |attendance=18,287 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ---- |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Bacsa |goals2=Ari Ahmedov Pereyra Joãozinho Bystrov |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=4,664 |referee=Bülent Yıldırım (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lech Poznań |goals1=Toft |goals2= |stadium=Stjörnuvöllur, Garðabær |attendance=1,000 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Atromitos |goals1=Puzigaća |goals2=Fytanidis Nastos |stadium=Stadion Asim Ferhatović Hase, Sarajevo |attendance=15,000 |referee=Ivaylo Stoyanov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Aberdeen |goals1=Zurutuza Canales |goals2= |stadium=Anoeta, San Sebastián |attendance=21,147 |referee=Bastian Dankert (Germany) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1=Duarte Castillo Vázquez |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydelstadion, Bruges |attendance=24,217 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1=Mackay |goals2=Schranz |stadium=McDiarmid Park, Perth |attendance=7,001 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Zimbru Chișinău |goals1=Correa |goals2=Alexeev Handle |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=1,926 |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} ;Notes Second leg |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1= |goals2=Steffen Frey |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=1,000 |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} Young Boys won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= RNK Split |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Chornomorets Stadium, Odessa |attendance=11,453 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} RNK Split won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Diósgyőr |goals1=Konaté Ari |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=8,800 |referee=Christian Dingert (Germany) }} Krasnodar won 8–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1=Gulbrandsen |goals2=Kamenyuka Forren |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=4,438 |referee=Steven McLean (Scotland) }} Zorya Luhansk won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Šural Obročník |goals2=Enache Rus Bukari |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |attendance=2,445 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} Astra Giurgiu won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Ruch Chorzów |goals1=Nielsen Pušić |goals2=Starzyński Surma |stadium=Blue Water Arena, Esbjerg |attendance=7,008 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Ruch Chorzów won on away goals. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Karabükspor |goals1=Helland |goals2=Özmert |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=4,511 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Karabükspor won on away goals. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Segovia Kerschbaumer |goals2=Locadia Depay De Jong |stadium=NV Arena, Sankt Pölten |attendance=8,000 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} PSV Eindhoven won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Stjarnan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=INEA Stadion, Poznań |attendance=22,619 |referee=Pavle Radovanović (Montenegro) }} Stjarnan won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1= |goals2=Foxi Shomko Dzholchiev |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=12,314 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} Astana won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Zulte Waregem |goals1=Balanovich |goals2=Sylla |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=4,500 |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} Shakhtyor Salihorsk won 7–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Moscow |goals1=Kahat |goals2=Kurányi Ionov |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=464 |referee=Richard Liesveld (Netherlands) }} Dynamo Moscow won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Neftchi Baku |goals1=Gabedava |goals2=Nfor |stadium=Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi |attendance=21,359 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} Neftchi Baku won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= St. Johnstone |goals1=Mikovič |goals2=May |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance=3,884 |referee=Javier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} Spartak Trnava won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= FC Dinamo Minsk |goals1= |goals2=Stasevich Udoji |stadium=Stadionul Dr. Constantin Rădulescu, Cluj-Napoca |attendance=5,137 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} Dinamo Minsk won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhter Karagandy |goals1=Sušić Maglica Gotal |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Poljud, Split |attendance=28,000 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} Hajduk Split won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Sarajevo |goals1=Tavlaridis |goals2=Duljević Bilbija |stadium=Peristeri Stadium, Peristeri |attendance=2,300 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} Sarajevo won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Petrolul Ploiești |goals1=Pilař |goals2=Teixeira Mutu De Lucas Tamuz |stadium=Doosan Arena, Plzeň |attendance=10,521 |referee=Benoît Millot (France) }} Petrolul Ploiești won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1= |goals2=Castillo Fernando |stadium=Brøndby Stadion, Brøndby |attendance=10,046 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} Club Brugge won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Mainz 05 |goals1=De Blasis Mazza |goals2=Koo Ja-cheol |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance=3,659 |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} Asteras Tripoli won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Mladá Boleslav |goals1=Lacazette N'Jie |goals2=Milla |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=22,717 |referee=Stephan Klossner (Switzerland) }} Lyon won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Trenčín |goals1=Elmohamady Aluko |goals2=Malec |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance=21,156 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} Hull City won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Brommapojkarna |goals1=Jónsson Darmian Quagliarella Martínez |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Turin |attendance=22,931 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} Torino won 7–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1=Guðnason Doumbia |goals2=Beckmann |stadium=Kaplakriki, Hafnarfjörður |attendance=1,543 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} Elfsborg won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1= |goals2=Assis |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=664 |referee=Padraigh Sutton (Republic of Ireland) }} Omonia won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Real Sociedad |goals1=Pawlett Reynolds |goals2=Prieto Bergara |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium, Aberdeen |attendance=17,676 |referee=Eitan Shemeulevitch (Israel) }} Real Sociedad won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= IFK Göteborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Rio Ave, Vila do Conde |attendance=6,735 |referee=Paolo Valeri (Italy) }} Rio Ave won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Grödig |goals1= |goals2=Djuric |stadium=Stadionul Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance=9,150 |referee=Antti Munukka (Finland) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Zimbru Chișinău won on away goals. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Víkingur |goals1=Jahović E. Jacobsen |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Kantrida, Rijeka |attendance=5,036 |referee=Vitali Meshkov (Russia) }} Rijeka won 9–1 on aggregate. ;Notes Play-off round Seeding A total of 62 teams play in the play-off round: 18 teams which enter in this round, the 29 winners of the third qualifying round, and the 15 losers of the Champions League third qualifying round. The draw was held on 8 August 2014. (Note: The numbers for each team were pre-assigned by UEFA so that the draw could be held in one run for all groups with ten teams and another run for all groups with twelve teams.) ;Notes Matches The first legs will be played on 20 and 21 August, and the second legs will be played on 28 August 2014. | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |Omonia|CYP|2–2| }} }} }} }} |Neftchi Baku|AZE|3–2| }} }} }} | }} }} }} }} |Feyenoord|NED| | }} }} }} | }} |} ;Notes First leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hajduk Split |goals1=Kalinić Shakhov |goals2=Sušić |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Icardi Dodô D'Ambrosio |stadium=Laugardalsvöllur, Reykjavík |attendance= |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2=Cani G. dos Santos Mario |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Duda |stadium=Central Stadium, Aktobe |attendance= |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Omonia |goals1=Samba Büttner |goals2=Lobjanidze Fofana |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance= |referee=Stephan Studer (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Adrián |goals2=Soldado Kane |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance= |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bəhramov adına Respublika Stadionu, Baku |attendance= |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Lod Väyrynen |goals2=Schaub |stadium=Sonera Stadium, Helsinki |attendance= |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Piast, Gliwice |attendance= |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtyor Salihorsk |goals1= Maher |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance= |referee=Cristian Balaj (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Nacional |goals1= Stasevich Nikolić |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance= |referee=Michael Koukoulakis (Greece) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rio Ave |goals1= Prodell Mobaeck |goals2= Marcelo |stadium=Borås Arena, Borås |attendance= |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1= Kumbela |goals2= |stadium=Dr. Necmettin Şeyhoğlu Stadı, Karabük |attendance= |referee=Marcin Borski (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1= Tamuz |goals2= Čop Machado |stadium=Stadionul Ilie Oană, Ploiești |attendance= |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1= Abraham Gneki Guié |goals2= Alan Kasaev |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1= Raphael Nuzzolo Renato Steffen Michael Frey |goals2= Ibrahima Sidibe |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance= |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} ---- |score=1-1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1= Maksym Bilyi |goals2= Mitchell te Vrede |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=IJsseldelta Stadion, Zwolle |attendance= |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadı, Trabzon |attendance= |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Midtjylland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance= |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Zimbru, Chișinău |attendance= |referee=Libor Kovařík (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Zürich |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Štadión FC ViOn, Zlaté Moravce |attendance= |referee=Leontios Trattou (Cyprus) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Theodoros Kolokotronis Stadium, Tripoli |attendance= |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Neftchi Baku |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Partizana, Belgrade |attendance= |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=AFG Arena, St. Gallen |attendance= |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Torino |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Hrvatski vitezovi, Dugopolje |attendance= |referee=Steven McLean (Scotland) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance= |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Hull City |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Daknamstadion, Lokeren |attendance= |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Anoeta, San Sebastián |attendance= |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Asim Ferhatović Hase, Sarajevo |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Sheriff Tiraspol |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Kantrida, Rijeka |attendance= |referee=Serge Gumienny (Belgium) }} ;Notes Second leg |score= |report=Report |team2= Apollon Limassol |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Moscow |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bəhramov adına Respublika Stadionu, Baku |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Ruch Chorzów |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Real Sociedad |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Zimbru Chișinău |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Poljud, Split |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Rijeka |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sheriff Stadium, Tiraspol |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Asteras Tripoli |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=MCH Arena, Herning |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Zorya Luhansk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= PEC Zwolle |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Spartak Trnava |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=AFG Arena, St. Gallen |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= HJK |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= RNK Split |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olimpico, Turin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Karabükspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Sarajevo |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Astana |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= AEL Limassol |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=White Hart Lane, |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Minsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Madeira, Funchal |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Lokeren |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Stjarnan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Petrolul Ploiești |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Aktobe |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Elfsborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadio do Rio Ave, Vila do Conde |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Grasshoppers |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydelstadion, Bruges |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *1